The present invention relates to a mattress protector with removable top and having side supports. In the prior art, it is known to completely enclose a mattress with a protective cover that seals the mattress from incursion of moisture or dirt or stains and at the same time precludes bed bugs or other insects living in or on the mattress from escaping the mattress protector.
More often than not, such enclosing mattress protectors are made of a fluid impervious material and have no provision for a top wall that provides comfort and resiliency. Such features are typically provided on structures attached over an enclosing mattress protector.
It is also known to provide such a mattress protector with a removable top wall. However, Applicants are unaware of any such device which facilitates maintaining the side walls of the mattress protector upright when the top wall has been removed for washing. Rather, when the top wall is removed, the side walls collapse, thereby making it more difficult to reinstall the top wall after washing.
It would be advantageous if a mattress protector could be provided which not only is fluid impervious and prevents exit of bed bugs or other insects but also includes a removable top wall that incorporates a mattress pad therein and wherein the side walls of the mattress protector remain upright when the top wall is removed.
Applicants are aware of the following prior art: